


I Didn’t See You

by hausihei



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hausihei/pseuds/hausihei
Summary: When Maddie’s school is threatened and has to go into lockdown, she is forced to hide out in a room with someone she’d thought she disliked. She ends up finding out this person is not so bad- she thinks she might even like him.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delaney English](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Delaney+English).



Maddie walked down the hall after her last class. She was trying to remember what classes her friends had just had so that she could find them. She was walking down a mostly empty hallway when suddenly the intercom crackled to life. It said that there was a full lockdown and that everybody needed to get into a classroom immediately. Maddie quickly turned toward the nearest door and wrenched it open. She saw that there was a boy rifling through the items on the teachers’ desk. He jumped, startled by Maddie. “Are you seriously trying to steal?” Maddie demanded.  
He raised an eyebrow, “You thought I was trying to steal?”  
“That’s what it looked like,” she replied.  
“Actually, I was just looking for the key to lock the room, but I appreciate the thought.”  
She blushed, realizing her false accusation. She silently started to draw the blinds over the windows, as she had seen her teachers do in drills. The boy silently made his way to the door; apparently, he had found the key. The boy soon came to sit a couple feet from her. “I’ve never been in a real lockdown,” he pointed out.  
“Neither have I,” Maddie replied. Maddie suddenly realized who she was talking to. It was a boy who her friends had teased her for liking in 8th grade. She hadn’t liked him, really. Eventually, her friends gave up on the fantasy of them ever being a “thing.” He had faded into the background of her life, not really important. “Why are you here?” Maddie asked.  
“I was picking up my math test,” he said, waving around a piece that he had subconsciously rolled up.  
“What’d you get on it?” she asked.  
He glared at her, “98.”  
She smirked, “100.”  
He made a face at her, “Well, you’re perfect,” he said, then quieter, “I am not.”  
As they drifted into silence, Maddie couldn’t help but notice that there hadn’t been a hint of sarcasm in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

After about 30 minutes of sitting in silence, Maddie and the boy heard a knock at the door. “I’ll go,” the boy said. Maddie nodded, not wanting to argue. The boy pulled back the blind. “It’s a teacher. We can come out,” he said. Maddie walked to the door while he unlocked the door. “See you, Maddie,” he said.  
“See you, Colin,” she said, remembering his name.  
He let her walk through the door first, and she immediately went to find her friends.

Maddie found two of her friends walking from their last class class together and hurried to them. “Emma! Delaney!” she called,  
“Maddie!” Emma replied.  
“Where were you when the lockdown happened?” Delaney asked.  
“I actually wasn’t in a classroom, I had to find one,” Maddie replied.  
“Were you alone then?” Emma asked, raising her eyebrows.  
“I may as well have been,” Maddie said. Delaney stared at her quizzically. “I had to run into the math room and only Colin was in there with me,” Maddie amended.  
“You were alone in a room with Colin?!” Delaney exclaimed.   
She stared down at the short girl, “Yes,” she finally admitted.  
“Oh my God!” Emma and Delaney both screamed.  
Maddie rolled her eyes, “So I guess you never gave up on ‘Molin’?”  
“Never,” Delaney agreed.  
“How could we? You two are literally so cute together,” Emma added.  
“Stop. There’s nothing between us,” Maddie said and started to lead them down the hallway. They fell into step behind Maddie. “Not for long, there isn’t,” Delaney whispered to Emma. Maddie just had time to look back and see the smirk on Delaney’s face before she felt herself trip. As Maddie was falling, she felt someone catch her. But it wasn’t Delaney or Emma. Colin. Maddie looked around quickly to see if anyone else was around. She was surprised to see that the hallways was completely empty, except for Emma and Delaney who were hurrying around the corner, grins on their faces. “Are you alright?” Colin asked, a nervous smile on his face. Maddie stared up at him. He had pale skin and dark brown hair that was almost black, like hers. He reached a hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her up with unexpected strength. She towered about 5 inches over her and she had to look up to stare into his vibrant green eyes. He cleared his throat. “Oh! Yeah, I’m fine. I just scraped up my knees a bit,” Maddie replied. He looked down at her knees and suddenly his face paled and his eyes widened. “Are you alright?” Maddie asked.  
He nodded, “Yes. Blood just makes me queasy.”  
“Oh, sorry,” Maddie said.  
“It’s not your fault,” he said.  
“Right… So then I’ll just go clean up.”  
He nodded silently, still looking stricken. “Bye,” she said.  
“Bye,” he said, staring after her.  
“She really is something else,” he whispered as she rounded the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Maddie realized as she walked to lunch that she had looked into Colin’s eyes for way too long. She didn’t know why. It’s not like she liked him or anything, she thought. A pink flush spread over her cheeks, as she thought of him. Two familiar screams came rushing towards Maddie: Emma and Delaney.   
“OMGGGGGGGG,” they screeched.   
“Molin is back together! Delaney exclaimed.  
“What happened? Did you kiss, make-out? Did you two finally profess your undying love for each other?” Emma babbled.   
“No, no, no, and no!” Maddie said, “But I have to admit, Colin has had quite the glow-up. He’s actually really hot now.”  
“Maddie’s in love!” Delaney and Emma screamed, jumping up and down.   
“No, I don’t!” she half-screamed.  
“Sure, you don’t,” Delaney said skeptically.   
“We have more relationship experience than you do Maddie!” said Emma.  
“True, I mean who would have thought you two would have gotten boyfriends before me,” said Maddie as Wendy walked towards them.   
“Hey,” said Wendy.  
“Wendy, thank god, save me from these hopeless romantics,” Maddie whined.  
“Wait, does somebody like you or something?” Wendy asked.  
“Yes! Colin is in love with Maddie!” Emma and Delaney replied. They finally reached the lunchroom and quickly took a seat after getting their food. Maddie’s thoughts wandered to Colin again; it was like she couldn’t get him out of her head. His deep, thoughtful eyes and mussed hair crowded her vision. It was almost as if she were staring right at him with all the details that she could remember. And then, she realized she was looking at him. He looked up from his untouched food and caught her eyes. Once again, she was trapped in his piercing stare, unable to claw her way out. She finally broke eye contact and looked away, blushing. Maddie looked across the table to and caught Delaney’s gaze. Delaney smirked, having seen the whole ordeal. Maddie blushed even harder. “Sure you aren’t in love?” Delaney asked in a way that only Maddie could hear..   
“By the way, ya’ll,” Melinda said as she approached the table, “What are you wearing to Steve’s party on Friday?”   
“She’s wearing a super sexy dress.” Emma said, nodding at Maddie.  
“For Colin!” Delaney said, finishing Emma’s sentence.  
“Absolutely not!” Maddie screamed while Emma and Delaney grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy and Maddie pulled up to Steve’s party at 10 pm in Wendy’s red convertible. Wendy knew she would be driving all of her drunk friends home later on, since she was the only responsible one. Maddie and Wendy stepped out of the convertible to booming music and the sound of partying. They walked through the house where they saw various couples making out throughout the halls of the mansion. Wendy was extremely embarrassed and averted her eyes. Maddie, on the other hand, was tempted to record the insanity.   
Maddie walked over to Emma and Delaney who were sitting with their boyfriends, Ethan and Matthew. As Maddie reached their circle, Ethan pressed a kiss to Emma’s head. She smiled up at Maddie, “You want Colin to do that to you?” Maddie blushed and rolled her eyes as she sat down. “How many drinks have you had?” Maddie asked.  
“Too many,” said Wendy, under her breath.  
Steve walked into the backyard and called, “Everybody! We’re playing truth or dare in basement!” There was a wave of excited voices as everybody made their way inside. Everyone gathered around in a circle. Steve’s eyes raked through the crowd,”How about you, Maddie? Would you like like to go first?”  
“I guess. Dare,” She replied.  
Emma immediately shouted, “I have a dare for Maddie!”  
“Go ahead,” said Steve.  
“I dare Maddie to stay in a closet with Colin for 15 minutes!”  
What


	5. Chapter 5

Maddie looked up and caught Colin’s piercing stare from across the room. His face mirrored the surprise on her’s. “C’mon, get in the closet you two.” Steve said.   
“Wait, hold on,” Maddie protested as Steve led them into the nearest closest. Colin followed in closely behind her. The closet was only about six feet wide, a lot smaller than the classroom they had been previously trapped in. They were so close that Maddie was practically on top of Colin.   
“And we meet again,” said Colin, looking away from Maddie. “You look gorgeous tonight, by the way.” Despite the heat she was feeling from standing so close to Colin, Maddie crossed her arms and began to shiver.  
Colin’s face was written with concern, “Are you cold?”   
“No, no, I’m fine,”Maddie assured him, but he was already pulling off his sweatshirt.  
“Here, take it, I don’t need it anyways.”   
“Thank you,” Maddie said, genuinely surprised with Colin’s concern for her. She pulled his sweatshirt over her head, immediately feeling warmer.   
He grinned and raised his eyebrows, “Why do you suppose they put us in here together?”  
“Well in the movies they always end up kissing when this happens,” she pointed out.  
“Well I suppose we should satisfy them?” he whispered. She looked up into his eyes and he was gazing down at her, his eyelashes grazing his cheekbones. Again, she was caught in his eyes as he leaned toward her, slowly. And then, his lips were touching hers, soft and gentle. She was startled at first, she’d never kissed a boy. But then she leaned into the kiss, soaking it in. He pulled away, his eyes meeting hers, asking if this was okay. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her again. She ran her fingers through his hair, his kisses trailing down her neck, finally resting right above her collarbone. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain and gasped as Colin jumped back. “No, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” he whispered to himself, “I shouldn’t have done that. I can’t control myself around you. Not being who I am.” Suddenly he ran to the door and pushed through it, leaving it open. Maddie stared longingly after him, touching her neck. When she felt it, it was wet. She pulled away her hand to see a red stain across her hand. Blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Maddie wiped the blood off of her neck and walked out of the closet. She didn’t want to think about what had just happened; it would be easier to just talk about it with one of her “love expert” friends. She peered into the room that everybody had been playing truth or dare in. She didn’t see any of her friends or Colin, so she didn’t go back to the game. Instead, she made her way into the backyard again. She saw her friend, Heidi, making out with a tall, blonde girl, and quickly turned away. She knew that Heidi had been pining over the girl for months and was secretly proud of her. Maddie made her way over to the mini bar and ordered a drink. She gazed over the backyard, but didn’t see her friends. She was finishing up a second drink when she heard somebody say to her, “Maddie?” She turned. It was a boy named Misha who she had liked many years ago. She replied, “Yeah?”  
“I hope you don’t mind me asking,” he said, “but did that boy, Colin, hurt you?”  
“What?! No! He wouldn’t hurt me!” she exclaimed.  
“Are you sure about that?” he said, gazing at her collarbone. She followed his gaze to her collarbone and saw a dried patch of blood. Her hand reached up to the blood and she stammered, “He didn’t do anything… I- I’m fine.”  
He frowned, “You know you can do way better than him.”  
Maddie sighed, “I don’t even have a relationship with him. Can everyone just stop assuming that?”  
He grinned, “Maybe you should stop walking around with hickies before you say that.”  
Her jaw dropped and he suddenly leaned closer. “You know, I’ve never liked Colin. I don’t trust him around you. You’re too precious to me. I don’t like him touching you that way.” Maddie blushed in anger and embarrassment. He had no right to say that. He didn’t own her, but he thought he did. Suddenly his lips were pressing against hers, hard. He wasn’t gentle like Colin, he didn’t care what Maddie wanted, didn’t ask for permission. Maddie tried to push away, but he grabbed her wrists and held them to the counter. He was pressed up against her, his heat seeping into her body. She thought of Colin to save her. Colin. His pale skin and piercing, green eyes. His soft, messy hair. But she couldn’t think of Colin. Not when Misha was doing this to her. But then suddenly, his heat was gone, replaced by the cold night. Misha was stumbling back, holding his hand to his cheek. She looked away from the blood trickling down his chin to the person who had done that to him. Her jaw dropped again in astonishment. It’s like she had summoned him just by thinking of him. He stood there, his face marred with anger and disgust. He held out a bloody fist in front of him. “What the fuck are you doing?” Colin shrieked .  
“Just having some fun,” Misha replied with a suggestive grin. Colin grabbed Misha by the collar of his shirt and dragged him through the house. Maddie frantically followed Colin, worried that Misha could beat him up. Colin was significantly smaller than Misha, and Maddie didn’t want Colin getting hurt. She followed Colin through the house and into the street where he proceeded to throw Mish onto the asphalt. “Whoa, dude! All I did was kiss her! And she liked it!” Misha said, clearly drunk. “Right, babe?” he said as he stumbled towards Maddie, grabbing her waist.  
“Get your fucking hands off of her!” Colin shrieked as he shoved Misha away from Maddie.   
“Why do you give a shit? It’s not like you’re dating,”Misha added. Colin blushed. “Yeah, you’re at a loss for words there.” Without warning, Colin rushed at Misha and slammed him in the jaw with a right hook . Misha stumbled forward again and threw a punch.   
Maddie screamed, “Stop it!” She quickly ran up to them and tried to intervene. Misha again tried to hit Colin, but instead hit Maddie. Maddie collapsed with the force of the punch. Colin cried out Maddie’s name and rushed toward Misha with renewed purpose. He swung a quick punch and Misha fell to the ground. Colin dashed over to Maddie and knelt next to her. “Are you okay?” he said, worry written on his face. Maddie nodded and tried to stand up but a wave of dizziness knocked her back down. He caught her and gently lowered to the ground. “Do you need me to take you home?” Colin asked.  
“No, I’ll be fine,” Maddie replied faintly.   
He smirked, “Sure, love.” He brushed her hair away from her face and swept her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him carry her to his car. He laid her in the shotgun seat of a black SUV and sat himself in the driver's seat. He started driving and then said, “I need your address.” Maddie gave it to him. He nodded and picked up speed. They drove in silence for a while before Maddie said, “Why did you do that?”  
“Do what?” Colin asked.  
“Why did you help me? You didn’t have to do that,” she replied. He didn’t say anything. When she looked over at him, he was concentrating on the road, eyes staring straight forward. She turned to look out the window and watch the passing world.   
A few minutes later, he finally replied, “I guess I just thought it was the right thing to do.” Maddie admired him for doing what he had done. What she didn’t know was that he was telling a complete lie.

Colin pulled into Maddie’s driveway and killed the engine. Maddie swung out of Colin’s car and stumbled to the front door. He followed close behind her, ready to catch her in case she had another dizzy spell. She let them into the house using her spare key. She went to her bedroom while Colin trailed behind her. “Where are your parents?” he asked.  
“My mom is out of town so I’m home alone,” she replied.  
“What about your dad?” he asked.  
“Gone,” she said. His brow furrowed. “Dead,” she clarified.  
“Oh. I’m so sorry,” he said.  
“It’s ok. It happened a long time ago,” she replied.  
He cleared his throat, “Well, you shouldn’t be home alone after what happened at the party.”  
She looked over at him, “My mom can’t exactly get a flight from New York to Florida tonight and be here in an hour,” Maddie said.  
“I wasn’t suggesting that,” he said.  
“Well then, what were you suggesting?” She asked.  
He blushed,”I could stay at your house, if you want.”  
Maddie bit her lip to hide her laugh. It was so cute how he was so embarrassed. “Sure,” she said.   
She grinned,”But I’m going to ask you to stay here while I get ready for bed.” She glanced towards the bathroom door and he blushed even harder and nodded. She quickly ran through her nightly routine and came back into her room. She lied down on her bed while Colin stayed sitting at her desk. She blushed and then asked, “Could you lay with me? It’s weird for you to just sit there.” Colin nodded silently and laid down next to her. She snuggled close to him and noticed that he was oddly cold. She dismissed it and started drifting towards sleep.   
Just before she drifted away she heard Colin whisper, “Goodnight, love.”


End file.
